Pandemonium: Chapter 5
"That's impossible! Why.. Why are you all lying?!!" : — Zipher, snapping at Domika. Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of the first volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and a fifth chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview Chapter 5 deals with the tense relationship between Zipher and the villagers. Zipher's backstory is revealed as he opens up to Domika. The chapter opens up giving details about the mercenary band roaming the land near the village. The group is apparently on a journey to eliminate Straight Thunders. In the village, the tensions between Zipher and villagers more sceptical of his reasons for being there turns to violence. His fireworks are banned. Domika decides to tell Zipher the whole truth about the village, but before she's able to, kids start a house on fire with fireworks stolen from Zipher. The chapter ends with Zipher running in the fire to save Brow. Summary A mysterious mouse, Beatha from Shibamoto Sho's Tsunousagi manga is found roaming the Land of the Variant by the mercenary band. The leader of mercenaries confronts him. Apparently, Beatha is investigating strange items sometimes left by the Straight Thunders, thinking this land might be their origin. Beatha recognizes the mercenary group and their leader as a squad on a mission to eliminate Straight Thunders. He wishes them good luck and leaves. Meanwhile, in the village, a bunch of impatient villagers attack Zipher during his fireworks event commenting that he's healed and should be ready to leave the village. Domika intervenes to stop the violence as Malsus steps up. He says that the mob has a point and if Zipher wants to do the best for the village, he should stop the fireworks as they make some villagers afraid. Zipher responds claiming to have quieter ones which agitates the villagers some more. Malsus forbids him to fire any more. As the mob disperses and Zipher leaves, a few excited kids clamor for more. Brow steps up, taking out fireworks stolen from Zipher. Being alone with Domika, Zipher takes out some sparkles. Domika finds them lovely. As Zipher takes out some more smaller fireworks, he tells Domika about his home town. He speaks about his lover and how she made him the happiest he's ever been. It is revealed that Zipher lost his parents when he was a small kid, so it didn't affect him nearly as much as losing her. Zipher says that he doesn't even remember his parents, but the memories of her haunt him to this day. This makes Domika break down in tears as she laments that the Wizard Village indeed does not have any powers that could help him. Upset, Zipher accuses her of lying once again to which Domika decides to show him the true face of the village. On their way to the Wizard Village's real secret, a fire breaks out interrupting Domika and Zipher's journey. Malsus runs to Zipher accusing him of setting up a fire. Domika says it couldn't have been him as he's been with her the whole time. It is revealed that Brow is in the burning building. Hearing that someone will die, Zipher runs into the burning building. Characters in order of appearance Beatha Crain Zipher Domika Malsus Molte Trivia * The unnamed mouse who appears in the first page of the chapter is called Beatha and is one of the main characters of Shibamoto's older work Tsunousagi. External links Fifth chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village